Research on this project is being conducted in four areas: (1) Computer simulation of paranoid paranoid processes. (2) Testing the paranoid model using indistinguishability and other rating tests by experienced clinicians. (3) Objective measurement of nonspeaking autistic interaction patterns with a computer controlled program for language acquistion. (4) Construction of LISP70, a new high level programming language to replace MLISP and LISP.